SenshiPowers
by bunsdarien
Summary: A boy, a cat and a hidden destiny. Challenge response. Sg1 with a sailormoon twist.RR episode 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please read before even trying to read:**_

**_I saw Challenge No._ 460 _from:_Rignach :Write a parody, satire or something like that in which the members of the old sg1 have links to the planets/moon and magical powers like in the manga/anime sailor moon. From I have never done anything like this, but decided to give it a try, since I am VERY familiar with Sailor Moon. (Own all magna, and all 5 series,)And if anyone has read the manga my name will make sense to them ;p**

**Oh i'm begging. I even joined bet'ad groups but no one is talking in them. PLEASE if ya like and want to be a bet'a for me, email me.**

**SO AU it's Not even funny.**

**Hey this might bomb, but I tried.**

**Ratings will go up with each Chapter.**

**This is probably a PG. ish**

**Work in Progress: This is episode 1.**

**Title:** **Senshi Powers** **(tentative title. I want a better name. Email me if you can think of one. Best one I'll change to ;) )**

**Language is the only warning in this chapter.**

**Synopsis: A simple boy, a cat and a hidden destiny. Hey I used Episode One storyline of Sailor Moon as a blue print.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. I do not own Sailor Moon. That is the pure property of the goddess NakokoTakeuchi. I am just borrowing each character and trying to make this make sense. Hope it does. No harm intended especially to Mrs. Takeuchi.. Enough said!**

**

* * *

"CRAP!"**

**A young man rose his head from the kitchen table. Seeing the time on his computers monitor, he jumped up but was slowed down by the uncomfortable crick in his neck.**

**"Got to stop falling asleep at the computer," he told himself.**

**Then realized what the significance the time meant.**

**"Damn it! It starts in a half hour.."**

**Shutting down the computer, he ran for the bedroom to grab an outfit, and then the bathroom. Within 10 minutes, he made himself presentable: grabbed his backpack, a pop up and ran out the door.**

**Running down the street, he tried to take the shortcuts he knew to make up time he had lost. Looking at his watch, he winced when he saw that he needed to be in class within 13 minutes. Even with the shortcuts he would still be minutes late.**

**He sped up his pace. He had to get there on time, if just this once. He had something to prove. If not to the others, but to himself.**

**He was only 16 years old, and a freshman in college. He was a emancipated a year ago when his foster parents no longer wanted to care for him. Smiling at seeing the over head of the tower from a distance, gave it his all. He would be able to handle this. He'll show them. Schooling, his part time job at the bookstore. He was going to be someone. Someone special. He soon found his pace slowing as a noise from his left caught his attention. Catching the sight of two young boys pulling on some sort of animal...**

**"Hey.. Stop!..." He called out. The kids looked up, dropped the animal and ran.**

**Moving his way closer, he saw that it looked in shape like a cat. Though the color was strange, an almost purplish grey. Picking up the poor injured animal he saw what looked like a bandage on it's forehead.**

**"Let's check you out, poor thing." He proceeded to pull the bandage off of the cats head to reveal a hieroglyph. Then the cat scratched at him and the bell ran from the university.**

**"Oh no!" He dropped the poor cat and made a break for school, not realizing that the animal turned to follow him.**

**"Your late, Mr. Jackson!" Professor Ballard scolded the late arriver.**

**"I'm so sorry, Mr. Ballard... You see there was this .."**

**"Excuses, Excuses, young man. I don't know how you were able to prove to any judge that you are competent enough to have been emancipated. Your nothing but constantly late.. Your work effort is poor. Tell me dear boy, how did you skip all these grades? I do have to wonder."**

**Closing his eyes, he held back the tears. Professor Ballard has had it in for him since day one. All he has ever wanted to be was an Archeologist like this parents were. And unfortunately, this was a class he had to take.**

**Breathing in deeply, he again apologized and then took his seat.**

**The class went by too slow for the young man.**

**"Daniel?" he heard yelled as the made there way out the door.**

**"Hi, Robert. How's it going?"**

**Robert was Daniel's best friend. Robert skipped a grade in junior high school, so being closer to Daniel's age then the others they bonded.**

**"What does the Professor have against you, Daniel. He is never after anyone else who's late. Nor them that disrupt the class and never finish a project."**

**Daniel sighed. He wondered that himself. For the last 3 months he has been verbally disciplined by Ballard 10 times, as well as had a mark placed on his permanent file. He had never done anything to the man. He didn't even know him before he started schooling here.**

**"I really don't know..."**

**Grabing his friend in a light head lock, Robert pulled him out of the university.**

**"Don't let him get you down. Your smarter then anyone in that class, including the idiot of a Professor."**

**Daniel smiled at his friend. "You included?"**

**"Hell NO!. Your never be smarter then me. We're on equal ground in that department."**

**They both smiled, and laughed a bit.**

**"Come on, my mom's chocolate shop is having some sort of fancy, dancy sale going on. Let' s go and get some free chocolate."**

**Daniel looked at his clock. He had to be to work at the bookstore at 5. It was now 3 p.m.**

**"Sure, but only for a half an hour. I have to get to work to start on my homework before my shift. Otherwise, I'll oversleep AGAIN.." He sighed.**

**Robert laughed and pulled him toward his mom's shop.**

**The two indulged on what ever freebies Robert's mother allowed them to swipe and then Daniel noticed the time.**

**"I gotta go," With that he grabbed his back pack and ran for work.**

**As he exited the shop, he didn't look where he was going and ran into someone walking down the sidewalk.**

**"Watch where your going..." The man said..**

**Daniel looked. Great. Of all the people to have to run into it had to be him.**

**"Oh, it's you. Don't you have enough pimples to pop, pipsqueak without aiding the process."**

**"Don't you have cats to skin and children to torture," Daniel said to the man.**

**He just smiled.**

**Which infuriated Daniel even more.**

**"What.. Got nothing to say? Huh?"**

**The man just waived Daniel off and walked away. Daniel stood there staring at his back for a few moments, until he realized the time.**

**"Shit!"**

**And off he ran.**

**Having worked the 5-11 shift, a tired Daniel dragged himself into his apartment. Daniel opened the only window in his two room apartment, and headed toward his computer. Booting it and continued to work on his homework that was only partially completed. At 1:30, and finally done he made his way over to what stood for his bedroom: A small twin bed by the window and fell into a deep sleep.**

**"WAKE UP!"**

**Daniel felt something land on him as a voice scream to him.**

**"YOUR FRIEND IS IN TROUBLE. You must awaken!"**

**Daniel jumped back as he saw the same cat from before on his bed. Rubbing at his eyes, he turned and looked at the clock. 2:24. He went to lay back down when the cat spoke again.**

**"Robert's in trouble. You must help him."**

**This time Daniel did pay attention. "What the hell?" he said to the cat. "You... You.. Talk?" he stammered.**

**"Yes, but we do not have time. You need to awaken and save your friend."**

**That's when Daniel noticed an device in a locket shape by the cat. "That is yours. You must awaken. You must."**

**Daniel grabbed a hold of the locket and looked at the design. The shape was the same as the mark on the cat's head.**

**"How is it that you talk! And who are you and who do you think that I am?" He asked.**

**If the cat could of rolled it's eyes, she would of.**

**"My name is Bastet and you are have powers that are needed to defeat King Kinsley. You must hold up the locket and say..."**

**Daniel cut her off. "Bastet: Cat goddess and local deity of the town of Bubastis, whose name means 'she is the bast.' In her earliest known form, carved on stone vessels of the 2nd Dynasty ruler.."**

**"STOP IT!" Bastet took a paw and swiped it across Daniel's face. "Look into the locket, see that your friend is in trouble."**

**Daniel looked deep into the locket. Suddenly images appeared. Robert was on the ground. Someone was standing over him, hurting him.**

**"Oh my god, I gotta help him."**

**Bastet smiled.**

**"Good, now stand up and repeat after me."  
He stood up.**

**"Moon, Power."**

**"Moon...Wait. I'm not saying that. That's ..."**

**"HELP ME!" Daniel heard screamed from the locket.**

**Lifting up the locket, "MOON POWER!"**

**And then the transformation.**

* * *

No more until I find out if you like it. So...**Review.. Pleezzeee... I really want to know what you think. Even if it's just.. It sux. Or it's good. I want to know.**

**Thank you. **

**buns...**


	2. Episode 1 conclusion

**A/N: Rignach: I hope you enjoy this. I really hope I don't mess this up. I actually got some great ideas here.**

**All others. REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

**Senshi Powers **

Episode1 Part 2

**_Conclusion:_**

:Commercial Break:

"HELP ME!" Daniel heard screamed from the locket.

Lifting up the locket, he yelled "MOON POWER!"

Within mere seconds Daniel changed. He looked down in wonderment as his boyish, lean body evolved into something more. Amazed in the moment, and having forgot that his friend was in dire trouble, Daniel ran into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

No longer did he have the body of a gaunt 16 year old: In it's place was that of a young man. He flexed his arm in the mirror enjoying this different look of his body. No one would ever look down on him again if they could see him like this. Except.. Well the outfit did look a little wimpy. The blue brought out his eyes nicely, but the white..

He thought he looked too much like a sailor. A hiss from Bastet interrupted his thoughts, as did the swipe of her full out clawed paw to his leg.

"Your friend needs you. Stop admiring yourself and go save him!" She demanded.

Daniel just looked down at her.

Then looked up and down at his outfit.

"How am I going to help Robert dressed like this!You've turned me into a freaking sailor. What am I gonna do! Beat the bad guy with a empty beer bottle?"

Bastet hissed in annoyance once again.

This was not going the way she had thought.

"Please, Daniel you must listen to me. King Kinsley had sent a minion to go and eradicate your friend. Do you really wish for his death?"

Daniel shook his head. Of course not. Robert was his best friend. His only friend.

"Then you must grab the locket and rescue him. I promise to tell you everything once you have returned."

Daniel grabbed the locket.

"But.. What do I do? What do I say? How can I help?"

"Trust me. when the time comes, Your know. It's inside you."

With that Daniel ran from his apartment and made his way to his friends.

Running in the middle of the night, Daniel thanked the gods no one was out to see him in this attire. Once reaching Robert's home, he made his way over to the window to his bedroom. He could see a man holding some sort of device over Roberts head as the victim withered on the floor. Running to the back door, he grabbed the locked knob and twisted it open with new found strength.

"STOP!" Daniel screamed to the man hurting his friend.

"In the name of the moon I will..." Daniel stopped himself. "In the name of the moon?" Daniel shook his head to clear out the thoughts that were now appearing. This was not the time for this.

"Ah, another victim here I see."

Daniel lifted his hands outward with the locket in tow. As he was about to yell out, the man turned the hand device off of the unconscious teen on the floor and aimed it Daniel's way. Daniel felt a wave of pain hit him, and lost all thoughts after that.

"Got to save Robert.. Got to save Robert," Daniel told himself, but the tears started to fall as his legs weakened. After unsuccessfully trying to lift his heavy arms, the tears grew stronger... And Daniel gave up. He saw his life flash before him. His parents before their deaths, his 5th birthday party on a dig site. His first foster family. A handsome man with brown hair and a black suit who...

Daniel awoke from his daze as the wave of pain stopped. He lifted his head up to see a small kind of dagger imbedded in the device and man's hand.

"Now... Senshi, Finish him off."

Daniel turned to see a man in the bedroom with him. He was dressed in a black suit, a hat, and his eyes were covered with some sort of mask.

"Wh..What?" Daniel stammered out. Soon he felt his body flung into the wall as the man in the suit pushed him out of the minions way.

"You must do it now, Senshi!"

Daniel looked at him, then turned to the evil with the locket held out in front of him.

"Moon Prizom Power!"

With that the man was no more.

Nothing remained of him but the device and bloody knife.

Daniel weakly made his way over to his friend and felt for a pulse.

"Thank you," he told the man who just smiled and disappeared just as fast as he came.

Daniel saw his friend start to rouse and patted him on the cheek.

"Robert.. Robert... you okay?.. Robert."

The startled teen looked at the man who was in his bedroom and jumped up.

"Who.. Who are you. I don't have anything of value.. Please don't hurt me anymore!"

Daniel started to place his heads on his hips in a very Daniel pose, but stopped

himself. 'He doesn't recognize me' he thought to himself.

" I'm not here to hurt you. I heard your need for help. So I came here to well... Help." He glanced the room for a moment to look for the knife and device, only to find them gone.

Robert collapsed on his bed. "I'm sorry. I remember it now. It was a long blonde haired man who attacked me. I... I really need to get some aspirin for this headache."

Daniel walked out of the room to grab the Tylenol he knew Robert kept in the bathroom cabinet.

Grabbed a dixie cup and filling it with water, he walked back in and handed it to his friend.

"Do you want me to call the police?" Daniel asked.

Robert just shook his head. "My parents don't want me living alone..." a yawn.. "Think

I'm too young to be... This will scare them..." Another yawn later, Robert was dead to the world.

Daniel smiled, and grabbed the half empty cup from the sleeping boys hand. "Night, Robert." With that he left.

Entering his home Daniel saw the time; 5:24.

He sighed and went to grab some aspirin for himself. Too pumped and over exhausted he decided sleep might be a lost cause for today.

Walking over to his bed he could see Bastet curled up sound asleep. Petting her soft fur, he decided that if he couldn't sleep, either could she.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled in her ears.

A full clawed paw across the face later, Bastet told the young man about destiny.

A long time ago, there was this peaceful kingdom ruled by the kind hearted King Hammond. He had only two wishes and they were for peace among the planets, and for his son, the prince to fall in love and take over... Unfortunately, King Kinsley was jealous of the Hammond had and took to take over his kingdom...

Bastet looked up to see Daniel sound asleep. She smiled and curled herself around the young man. One senshi down, and four to go...

End of episode 1.

? Oh, a heads up P.S here. Jack will be in this story. But, I haven't decided in what role yet ;P..

Later-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well, I wonder if anyone is reading this. I'd take a Hey it's sux over no feedback. I might redo this chapter, or I might end it.. It depends. Is it boring? Dumb? have potential? Hey I wanna know.

Oh, and if anyone is interested.. this is an angsty part. I just wanted to do some background on Daniel and as we know, it's sad. Back to the hysterics in the next eppy... maybe

* * *

**Episode 2**

* * *

Bastet's comfortable slumber was interrupted by a painful punch to her back. Aggravated, she extended her claws and was about to show Daniel just what she thought of his interrupting her sleep when she got a good look at him. Still asleep, he was in the mist of a horrid of a nightmare, that she could tell. His arms flung at invisible invaders and legs mingled with the sheets. What had truly broken Bastet's heart was the cries that came from Daniel. 

"Momma.. Daddy...NO!"

Careful of the flinging limbs, the teary eyed cat decided that it was best to awaken the poor boy from his torment.

Unsure on what might be the best way to do so, she decided on a simple approach. Moving to his ear she spoke his name until the cries became simple whimpers. She licked his cheek to get him to arise and was surprised by his reaction.

Daniel startled awake. Jumping up and slamming her to the wall, he ran into the bathroom and began throwing up.

Momentarily stunned, she tried to shake off the pain shooting through her body.

Within a few moments, the pain receded to a mild throbbing. Concerned for Daniel, she took to pacing outside of the closed bathroom door.

She relaxed when Daniel finally exited the bathroom. He made his way back over to his bed and sat down. Grabbing a hold of the picture frame that sat on the dresser besides it.

He stared at the people in the picture. A beautiful brown haired woman whose eyes Daniel saw every time he looked in a mirror. An handsome man with the same smile that adorned Daniel's face. His fingers lingered at the picture of the infant between the two. Once so happy. Once so full of life. Another tear escaped his eye and found it's way down the old frame.

This broke Bastet's heart. Daniels' flush face was so full of pain. The battle this morning was too much for him. She wondered if she should of interrupted his life. If she should of let him remain in ignorant bliss. But, sadly there was no other choice. As soon as he removed that bandage she knew he was one of the senshi she was looking for. And it wouldn't be much longer. Once they found the other four then they could help find the Prince and defeat Kinsley once and for all.

."'M.. Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you. "

Bastet looked up, brought out of her thoughts by Daniel's words and made her way over to the bed. . Jumping up on the bed, she purred to show she understood and then made herself comfortable in his lap.

"It's quite alright, Daniel. My guess is that last night brought back some bad memories?"

She nearly broke down at the sight of the fresh tears cascading down the boys face.

"Sorry. It just.. My parents..." he showed her the picture, then placed the frame back on the dresser. She got up from his lap and faced him.

"I truly am sorry, Daniel. I did not wish to cause you further pain, but you are needed. You are one of the five senshi that are needed to fight..."

Daniel interrupted her speech by jumping up from the bed. He just got a look at the clock.

"CRAP!"

Daniel slapped his face when he saw the time. It was near 10 and he had missed his first two classes.

"I have to get to class," he informed her. Grabbing his clothes and quickly getting ready..

"Are you insane?" She bellowed. "HELLO! Evil taking over the world! Do not tell me that school is more important then finding the other senshi!"

Daniel sighed. "I'm sorry.. This is important to me. I want to be an archeologist just like my parents were before..." He stopped. Shaking his head.

"Look. I'm not working the bookstore tonight. I promise to be back here by 7. We can talk all you want then. ." With that, he grabbed his back pack and exited the door.

Bastet just stared at the closed door.

"Fine!" she said to no one in particular. "I'll find the other senshi. I found you, how hard could it be.. Really." With that she exited via the window and went off in search.

After finishing the remaining of his classes he called Robert's cell phone and was shocked to hear his mother answer. She told him that Robert was in the hospital and would be returning to his parents home.. Permanently.. They had found out about the intruder and were not letting there only son out of there sight again. She invited Daniel to stop by tonight and he told her he could be happy to. Totally forgetting about his promise to Bastet.

After hanging up the pay phone he made his way over to Professor Ballards room to see if he could hand in his homework and find out what assignment he missed. He apologized, stating that he was ill in the morning and was disheartened when Ballard laughed in his face.

"Homework was handed out his morning. If you weren't in class, that's your loss. Now if you don't mind I can not have my precious time wasted by the likes of you." Daniel just stared down at the man. He dropped the homework that was hanging from his hand and walked out of the classroom. Why did Ballard hate him so much? What did he ever do to the man!

Little did Daniel know that when he exited the class, the Professor dropped to his seat. Opening up his brief case he pulled out an old picture of young woman with familiar blue eyes...

'Claire." he sighed, wiping a tear from his eye, then and put the picture back into his safe haven..

Daniel walked outside the university. Too many people were outside, and he didn't want anyone to see his melt down. Making to way around the school he walked toward a large oak tree that had become somewhat of a haven where he'd sit, and try to try to get his thoughts together.

Pulling the pack in front, he covered his face as the tears fell. Everything was becoming too much for him. Too lost in his thoughts, and tears that he didn't hear someone approach him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you okay?" the voice asked.

He looked up and saw a young blonde haired woman looking at him.

She knelt down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. My name's Sam by the way, and i'm new here and don't know anyone yet..."

Daniel smiled at the young woman in front of him. Grabbing ahold of her offering hand, he jumped to his feet.

"Hello, Sam. I'm Daniel..."

Bastet watched the two converse from a distance. Something about that girl that caught he attention. Could she be a senshi?


End file.
